


Zuko la leyenda del Principe

by Mitsu_kalmia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), En cierta manera, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_kalmia/pseuds/Mitsu_kalmia
Summary: El joven príncipe Zuko se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto tras otra humillación de su padre y hermana y se pregunta porque su madre no lo ayudaZuko se siente un inútil incapaz de siquiera de defenderse ,pero entre sus lágrimas algo extraño pasa una de sus lágrimas se congela y Zuko comienza a sentir una lucha en su interior que él debe aprender a controlar
Kudos: 2





	Zuko la leyenda del Principe

-¿por que soy tan inútil?- esa era las palabras que se decía una y otra vez el niño encerrado en su cuarto 

Muchos pensarían que en la realiza del reino fuego no hay problema pero la Realidad era otra 

Zuko el príncipe heredero de la nación del fuego , al principio tenía una feliz ,pero todo cambio cuando sin razón su padre lo comenzó humillar junto a su hermana , sin que su madre hiciera algo para detenerlos

El joven príncipe nunca fue capaz de entender la razón de que su padre cambiara tras drásticamente , casi siempre se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan débil y una desepcion ,no como su hermana a la cual su padre siempre trataba con amor

Zuko se repetía una y otra vez que era un inútil , hasta que sintió una sensación fría en su cara , eso lo hizo abrir los ojos y ver cómo es pequeño charco de sus lágrimas se había congelado

Su primera intención fue ir por ayuda, pero al estar a Punto de salir recordó la palabras de su padre 

\- porque eres tan inútil? - al escuchar eso se acercó al hielo que lentamente se comenzaba a derretirse y estiró su mano 

Al tocarlo se fue transformando en agua que comenzó a subir por su cuerpo , Zuko un poco temeroso trató de controlarlo ,era diferente al fuego en el cual tenía que hacer movimientos fuertes como con el fuego , el agua fluía por el al ritmo de su respiración 

Tras pasar unos segundos el fue calentado su cuerpo , hasta que la agua de su cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse 

Al final solo estaba el mirando el vapor de su cuarto


End file.
